The New Age
by WibblyWobblyTimeyWimey13
Summary: After the war, life still goes on. It's got ups and downs and love and pain. This story tells the story of the Weasley's, The Golden Trio, and some Hogwarts friends after Hogwarts.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series, that belongs to J.K Rowling (sadly).**

**By the way, I don't know if Charlie was at the battle for sure, but I am pretty sure. So if he's not, just pretend. Also, this is my first story so critism is okay.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Before walking in, they noticed a sort of feeling around the entrance. Just by looking, you could tell that there was sadness emitting from every corner, bouncing back and forth on the walls. The trio looked around, and took in weeping familes and friends and strangers, huddled around bodies.

The Weasleys sat at a table, all sobbing and looking tired. Percy leaned against his mother, quietly telling her how sorry he was, and Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into his robes. George looked distraught. He arubtly got up, mumbled about needing fresh air, and left in a sprint, passing Ron, Hermione, and Harry on the way out.

Luna was walking around with teary eyes, muttering condolences to people gathered around the dead, kneeling at their heads and closing their eyes. The sight made Harry think of Dobby, and knot twisted in his stomach.

Neville and a few other students sat with the Weasleys, whispering rumours about the battle that just occured. Needless to say, there was not a dry eye in he room, including the Malfoys.

The Malfoys were sitting at the Slytherin table, sticking to old habits. They had their heads in their hands, and Draco, breathing deeply, got up and walked in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, where the Weasleys and friends of Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat. He plopped down next to Mr. Weasley and said something that sounded like "I'm so sorry." Mr. Weasley clapped him on the back, and Ginny scooted over and gave him a hug, forgiving him for mistakes in the past for moment, considering no arguments were needed in that sad time.

The trio walked and joined the Weasleys, as Draco and Ginny broke apart and Draco went back to his parents. Harry put his arm around Ginny and she leaned into him. Ron put his arm around Hermione, and both couples were comforted by their partner's presence.

"H-Hey, Mum," Charlie tried to speak, " I think we should all go back to the Burrow and rest. Tommorrow we could come back and help out cleaning up."

"Y-Yes, Ch-Charlie. W-We should g-go home." Mrs. Weasley stuttered, shaking and standing up. "R-Ron, Hermione, c-can you g-go look for George?"

Ron and hermione nodded and got up. They left the Great Hall holding hands. The rest of them left the castle, and met Ron, Hermione and George on the grounds. The rubble and destruction everywhere was terrifying, and it made Ginny, whom Harry had probably never seen cry before the battle, shed even more tears.

"How are we going to leave, Hermione asked.

"We're going to walk to Hogsmeade and Apparate out." Mr. Weasley answered, wiping stray tears from his cheek.

They silently walked to Hogsmeade. GInny, not yet of age, Side-Along Apparated with Harry to the Burrow's boundaries. Resuming their silence, the group walked into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley sent a sharp look in the direction of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Tommorrow I expect a full explanation of your where-abouts, you hear me?" She said sternly.

'Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley went to their bedroom, and Percy returned to his old one, along with Charlie. George, who had not said a word and spent the time staring at his shoes, spoke up.

"Ron, Harry? D-Do you mind if I spend the night with you guys?"

"No problem, mate." Harry said, and George climbed up the stairs to Ron's room. Bill and Fleur slept in the living room, magically conjuring up a pull-out couch.

Ron and Harry said goodnight to the girls, Hermione and Ginny giving them a kiss on the cheek. They retreated into Ginny's bedroom, and the boys into Ron's.

They found George already asleep (though he was probably pretending) on his mattress he had most likely carried in from his and Fred's room. They changed into pyjammas and lay down in bed, trying to fall asleep. It seemed almost impossible after the day's events, but eventually the succumbed to sleep.

**This is my first story, so please review. Next chapters will be longer.**


End file.
